What Happened Last Night?
by FriendsWWE1
Summary: After drunkenly sleeping with Rachel after Katy cheats on him. What happens when Rachel finds out she is pregnant? What happens when Ross gets in the picture?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Chandler and Rachel. I am a fan of these two. It's a shame that they never dated on Friends.

I don't not own them or the show. This is my very first Fic. So please bare with me.

Chandler's POV

Drinking at the bar to drown my miseries thanks to Kathy. I still can not believe she cheated on me. Well it's my fault anyways.

Hey Rach. What are you doing here? Chandler said.

Well that's my question for you.

Well I hear drinking. As you can tell.

Why are you here? I thought you were going to see Kathy to make things work? She says.

Well I screwed things up.

She cheated on me.

Chandler I can't believe it. She said.

~~~ Few Hours Later~~~

No seriously I thought you and Ross were perfect. But when he cheated on you. I was shocked. I couldn't believe he did it. He lost you. I was upset at him. I actually had a crush on you. But never said anything. Because you were with Ross so I never did anything. Then pretty soon I got over it. Chandler drunkenly said.

Wow I knew that. Why didn't you tell me?

Well like I said you were with Ross and I knew he would kill me and then plus I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

~~~ Morning~~~

Chandler wakes up and its 7:46am. He wakes up to the blinding sun shining between the blinds. He feels horrible still that Kathy had cheated on him. He remembers bumping into Rachel and then everything after that is a blur. He rolls over to sleep some more. His arm bumps into something. Its Rachel. He can not believe he slept with Rachel. If Ross finds out he would literally kill me. He goes back to sleep hoping its just a nightmare. He wakes up 2 hours later. Rubs his eyes and then looks next to him is nothing. He was happy. Then Rachel comes in with some Coffee. He couldn't believe that he and Rachel slept together.

Rachel's POV

Its 8am and realizes she is not in her room. Looks around and sees Chandler next to her lying there asleep. Her hangover really starts to take its toll on her. So she just stays in bed thinking what did she do? She couldn't remember a single thing. All she remembers is bumping into Chandler and that they just started drinking. But after that everything went dark. She just seriously wonders how it happened. But one thing that is worrying her is one person….Ross. So then I notice its almost 10. So I thought I could use some coffee. So she makes herself some. And poured some coffee for her and just incase Chandler.

So what do you guys think? I am back and forth on this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler's POV

It has been 1 week since Rachel and him slept together. Things were awkward. We hardly saw eachother. We buried ourselves with work. But it had been a week and he missed Rachel so much. He was starting to remember bits and pieces of that night.

~~FlashBack~~

I bet your horrible kisser. Chandler said,

I am not. Rachel says . She starts thinking does Chandler want to kiss me?

Come On. Kiss me. If you prove me wrong I will buy you another drink.

Fine if it will stop you from asking me. They kiss. Both were first unsure and then they both forgot everything. Chandler paid for their drinks and they just kept kissing. Then they hailed a cab. They had stop kissing. The whole ride home was silent. But as soon as they got inside their apartment building they just started kissing and Chandler pulled away calling Joey. No answer so they continued.

~~FlashBack Over~~

Rachel was at work and she could only think of one person. Chandler. She couldn't believe it. Could she be falling for Chandler? She couldn't believe that she could be falling for him. But she doesn't know if he feels the same way. She would have to talk to him alone.

~~Few Hours Later~~

Chandler is watching TV. He is alone since Joey is out with some girl. So it was just him all alone. Then he hears a knock on the door and opens it to see Rachel.

Hey Chandler says,

That was going to be my opener. She joked

I need to talk to you. She said being serious.

Ok. What's wrong?

I…I think I am falling for you. She said nervously

Chandler shocked. Hasn't said anything.

Chandler? Earth to Chandler

Rach… I don't know what to say…. I…..I…..

Sorry this chapter was short. This will be updated later on tonight. I have already started typing the next chapter and I think it will be good.


	3. Chapter 3

~~2 Weeks Later~~

Rachel and Chandler are in bed happily. They had been the happiest they felt in a long time. They had been seeing each other secretly but they didn't want to hurt Ross. So they didn't mind at all. They don't think anyone notices that they flirt and that they seem more happier. They were happy. Truly happy.

*Waking Up From My Dream* Chandler moans. Why did he say he didn't feel anything to Rachel 2 weeks ago? He made the stupidest decision of his life. He actually was wanting to say Yes to Rachel but he had just broken up from Kathy he was 100% ready to start dating even its someone he knew since he was in College and seemed to have a real connection with. He remembers her reaction to him basically rejecting her.

~~FlashBack 2 weeks ago~~

I…I think I am falling for you. She said nervously,

He just sat there in shocked. Happy inside but didn't want to show it. And Rachel brought him back to Earth.

Rach… I don't know what to say… . I'm….I'm …..not falling for you I am sorry. All he thought was "What the hell did I just say? Say yes you idiot!" She cried in tears running away. He slapped himself saying STUPID STUPID STUPID! What was I thinking?

I'm in love but ever since Kathy cheated on me I just don't know anymore. But me and Rachel had that one amazing night. When I would see her it would kill me to know I turned her down. I wanted to kiss her. But I couldn't because of Ross. These past 2 weeks were miserable. I had been thinking about why I said no to Rachel. And it all seemed clear why…Ross.

~~Flashback~~

Rachel is crying. She said a guy she really liked turned her down. Monica told Chandler

Chandler was feeling very guilty, he knew he made a mistake. He doesn't know why he said no. Let me go talk to her he told Monica.

Chandler knocks and goes into Rachel's room. Look Rach…

Stop it Chandler don't say anything. You turned me down. You don't need to remind me.

Rachel goes rambling on and Chandler is just standing there feeling just horrible on what he did to Rachel. All he thought was she is just beautiful. He still wonders how the hell he turned her down.

Let me say one thing. He said,

What is it? Look you may think that I think that that one amazing night was just a One Night Stand. But it wasn't. I have to go now. Bye. Chandler said.

~~Flashback Over~~

I thought she had picked up on what he said. But she didn't. I am just crazy about her. Never really felt this before. But I guess now I somehow have to get over it.

~~One Month Later~~

Rachel's POV

Rachel notices she is late. That's the last thing she needs. Being pregnant with Chandler's baby. She goes to the a Walgreens and gets a pregnancy test. She takes it and now has to wait 5 minutes. 5 minutes felt like forever. 5 minutes have passed. She reads it and what the lines meant. She understands it and throws it away.

Well guys what do you think the test said? Is she pregnant?


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's POV

It has been 1½ months since I took the pregnancy test. I had to find a way to keep it a secret. Somehow someway I have to keep it a secret that I am pregnant. Which is going to be tough. It would kill Ross to find out that I am pregnant with his best friends baby. And Chandler isn't ready and I don't think he can handle a child. He didn't ask for the baby.

I don't know how am I going to hide it. I will start showing pretty soon. I have to think of something fast.

Chandler's POV

Four of us are just sitting at Central Perk doing what we do everyday. Rachel comes in. I need to talk to her she has been acting strange lately. She is so beautiful. I still can't believe I turned her down. Everyone orders what they want but Rachel orders a decaf which is odd since she doesn't drink a decaf. That's odd.

Everyone left. It's just me and Rachel.

I ask her. Is something wrong? You ordered a decaf. You never order a decaf. But lately you have. Is something going on that you aren't telling me?

Rachel's POV

Chandler is onto it. He notices how I am all of a sudden drinking decaf. I don't know what to say. I need to tell him what has been going on but he isn't ready to become father. I just left saying I have to go. I completely ignored the question but that probably got him wondering even more on what is going on lately.

~~3 months later~~

Well everyone knows I am pregnant but only I know who is the father. They ask me everyday. Chandler and I are doing better but it's still odd. I think I am in love with him. But he doesn't feel the same way. So I am in my 4th month. Almost the 5thmonth. Chandler had gotten suspicious of the timing. Sooner or later he will figure out the truth. So I just going to keep it a secret until Chandler eventually finds out which he will. So I am going to keep the Chandler from knowing he is the father until it's all out in the open. But until then it is all a secret.

Chandler's POV

Ok me and Rach had that one night about 5 months ago. And she is along pretty much at 5 months. Suddenly it hit me. I am the father. I can't believe it. Why didn't she tell me anything? Then I remembered why…..Ross. I have to confront Rachel tonight somehow.

~~Few Hours later~~

Everyone was out except me and Rachel. Phoebe and Joey were having their monthly dinner where they talk about us. Monica and Ross were having dinner with their parents. So I figured it was the perfect time to confront Rachel.

"I know everything." I said.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"I know who the father is." I told her

Rachel's POV

He figured it out. Well it was going to happen when he soon added up the numbers.

Chandler's POV

I know I am the father. Why didn't you tell me anything? I said

Because you are not ready Chandler.

How do you know that? I said firmly

After that a few minutes of awkward silence.

I want to be apart of the baby's life.

It would be awkward. Since we aren't dating and it was just a one night stand since you broke my heart Chandler. I am still not over the crush.

What if I tell you I have been feeling the same for 5 months? I said.

She just looked shocked. She then asks Why did you rejected me then if you felt the same way?  
Because I said, Because I was still dealing over Kathy cheating on me.

Rachel let me be apart of this journey with you. Please Rach let me be on this journey with you. I said.

I…I…I don't know. I had been keeping it from everyone for so long. And everyone would be suspicious. And also…Ross. She said

She made a point. But I don't care if Ross is mad at me. Lets tell everyone. I said

I…I don't think that's such a good idea. Ross would be so angry with you it would put a strain on you and his friendship.

I don't care. I just want to be happy with you and this baby,

They kissed and Chandler breaks apart saying we will do it together and tell them tomorrow. I don't care what everyone else thinks. I just want to be with you.

~~The Next Morning~~

Rachel was sleeping right next to me. All I can think about was that I was going to be a father and that I was happy to be with Rachel. I woke her up made her breakfast in bed. She thanked me with a kiss. Soon after she finished eating we just stayed in bed talking. I felt happy. But that will end soon since today we will be telling everyone…..the truth.

~~Few Hours Later~~

Rachel came last. I had been hanging out with everybody. Rachel came at saying I want you all to know who the father is. They were like tell us. Its about time you told us. Chandler was going along so it wouldn't look suspicious. The father is….Right here. They guessed but the gave up quickly. The father is Chandler. Everyone was shocked but instantly thought it was a joke. They asked no seriously tell us who the father is. I did. Ross and everyone soon realized it was a joke. She was serious. Ross was angry at Chandler. Chandler and Rachel ran out of Central Perk. They ran into his and Joey's apartment. They locked the door. And they just were happy they got it out in the open. Ross is angry and goes and opens the door to Monica and Rachel's apartment looking for Chandler and Rachel. He goes over across the hall and Ross tries to open the door but its locked. Chandler and Rachel were happy. Their baby would be here in a couple of months.


	5. Chapter 5

Well Rachel is due any day now. Ross was so upset at us keeping us and Rachel a secret that he basically avoids me and Rachel. He talks to everyone except us. We understood and knew this would happen. But they didn't mind they were happy. Their baby would be along any day now. Chandler and Rachel were excited. Chandler remembers a moment that could have ended his friendship with Ross. This happened when they were in College, Ross had no idea and still doesn't know this ever happened.

Remember that one night we had in College Rach?  
Yeah. I remember it perfectly. I started to have a small crush. Got over it. But it's a memory I will never forget. It came back to me after a few days. But if I had known that we ended up here I woul—Woah. Chandler I think my water just broke!

What?! Oh my god. We got to get you to the hospital.

~~Several Hours Later~~

Rachel's POV

He looks beautiful doesn't he? Chandler says.

What should we name him? I ask.

How about Jason Daniel? Chandler says

I like that. I say.

Everyone comes in. And Chandler picks him up to pass on to Joey. Meet Jason Daniel everybody.

Phoebe says "Aww he is so cute. What is his last name? Bing or Green?"

They just looked at Chandler and Rachel.

Chandler and Rachel didn't know who's name Jason's last name he would take.  
Everyone left to give the new parents some time to themselves.

So I got 2 questions for you Rach.

What are they?

One of my questions is What name should Jason take? Mine or yours?

Lets see how they both said. With my name and your name.

Ok lets see Jason Daniel Green. That sounds good

Ok lets try my name Chandler said. Jason Daniel Bing.

Man this tough they both sound great. How about if he takes your name Chandler. I said.

Bu-

No buts Chandler. I think Jason should take your name. I said

You sure?

I am 100% sure. I said.

Ok now that we got that out of the way what is your other question? I said.

Ok. We have a beautiful son. We know eachother since I was in College. You are so beautiful. I am in love with you. That's why I have an important question to ask you. Rachel, you have made me so happy. Happier than I ever thought I could be. I will spend the rest of my life to make you feel the same way…I started to tear up.

Rachel….Will you marry me?

Chandler looked worried since I haven't answered.

Chandler my answer is…..

That's it everybody! Next chapter up soon. Already started the next chapter. But what do you think she will say? Yes or No?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier: I don't own any of the characters or the show.

Authors Note:  
Well I have had some terrible writing block. So this chapter may not be the best. I was having trouble just thinking what would happen next. And also should Rachel say yes or no. So I was going back and forth with Rachel's answer. But in the end I think I made the right call on her answer. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope when I am working on the next chapter I don't have writing block. So here it is! Rachel's Answer!

What Happened Last Night?

Rachel's POV

Rachel will you marry me?  
Chandler my answer is….. y-

My answer was cut off due to Monica coming through the door to check how I was doing.

So how are you feeling?

I'm feeling good just tired. I said

Well I thought I should let you know that we are here for you.

Ok thanks Monica.

Soon after she left Chandler said Rach will you marry me?

I just was silent for what felt like forever which made Chandler nervous.

But I didn't know what to say. I wanted to scream yes from the top of my lungs but I would feel like I would be getting married because of the wrong reasons. I do love Chandler. I will go with my guts.

Chandler , I love you with all my heart and I would love to become your wife! I said.

I will love you and Jason for the rest of my life. I never thought I would be with you. He said

I couldn't believe we were engaged. I was happy. I know Chandler would be a great father. I am happy we will be together and be happy with our son.

~~ Few Days Later~~

Chandler's POV

Jason is sleeping and me and Rachel are just relaxing. We were exhausted but we were happy. I am so happy with Rachel. I just couldn't believe we will soon be married. We haven't talked about dates or anything. We were just happy and taking care of Jason. We were just happy. I couldn't be much happier.

~~ 3 months later~~

Chandler's POV

Well me and Rachel have gotten used to things. We were getting the hang of taking care of Jason. Everyone was pitching in. Things were great. I had to go back to work sadly. I didn't want to leave them. But have been back at work for about 2 ½ months. Rachel's paternity leave was over so she had gone back to working at Bloomingdales . We had a found a nanny. Her name was Natalya. Jason and Natalya seemed to be doing well. Jason was even starting to sleep during the night. He would wake up during the middle of the night but all in all he was starting to sleep at night. He was just doing great.

~~ Few Hours Later~~

Hello? Rachel I'm home!

Natalya was there. She was watching Jason.

Hi Natalya!

Oh hi! Jason is just here. ***Baby starts crying **Uh Oh I think he wants his daddy.

Daddy's here daddy's here. ***Baby stops crying **

There we go. He fell asleep in my arms.

***Rachel Comes In**

How are my 2 favorite guys in the world doing?

We are great. Jason fell asleep in my arms

How was your day?

It was ok just that I missed you guys.

If it makes feel any better I missed you and Jason.

Chandler still couldn't believe how happy he was.

**Nothing BIG happened. But I do have plans for this story. Lets just say that Chandler wont be happy but angry at someone. Lets just say that. I was just having terrible writing block. But I got an idea for the next chapter that could change everything. But I have already started on the next chapter. So I hope that I don't leave you hanging for a week. **


	7. The Betrayal

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think this is going to add A LOT of drama in the group and the story. So I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

What Happened Last Night?

Rachel's POV

Chandler and I got into a stupid fight. We just started yelling at each other. It was probably nothing. I just stormed out to be by myself. It was a pointless fight. But I think it's just stress from both of us. We are working and taking care of Jason. We just are probably tired and stressed out.

~~Flashback~~

Where you going? Chandler screamed

I'm need some time alone! I screamed as I slammed the door.

~~Flashback Over~~

I see this bar. And I thought I need some time. I might as well grab a drink.

***Ross Enters**

Hey Rach what are you doing here?

Oh me and Chandler just got in a stupid pointless fight.

Oh I am sorry to hear that. I hope you guys work it out.

~THE NEXT MORNING~~

My hangover starts to sink in as I wake up. Wait a minute I am not in my and Chandler's apartment. Where am I?  
It is just a dream , I keep repeating to myself.

I look around and see Ross sleeping next to me.

Oh god no no no no no. Don't tell me I drunkenly slept with Ross. No,no ,no ,no ,no ,no. What the hell was I thinking?! I am engaged and happy with Ross's best friend. I need to sleep hopefully this is just a horrible dream.

~~1 hour later~~

I wake up. I hear someone getting up , Good it was just a horrible dream.

I look up and see Ross.

Ahhhh! What are you doing here? I screamed which didn't help the hangover but I didn't care.

Me? What am I doing here? It's my bed! What are YOU doing here?

Oh god. I just thought to myself "I just slept with my fiancé's best friend.

~~Later on That Day~~

I just felt guilty. I **need **to Chandler what happened with me and Ross. I know he isn't going to be happy. He is just going to be angry at me and Ross. But Ross ESPECIALLY

***Chandler comes in **

Hey honey. I am have been worried sick about you.

Chandl- no let me say something please

Fine.

Ok our fight last night was stupid. It was over nothing. We were happy sitting together and we just started arguing. I am sorry. I love you and I don't want to mess up anything we have. We are going to get married soon. We will be happy for the rest of our lives.

After he finished talking I just burst into tears. I was so guilty. I knew I had to tell him.

Rach what's wrong. You know I don't like to see you cry. Tell me what happened. Was it me?  
No Chandler it wasn't you it was me. I made the stupidest mistake in my life.

I….I… I-

Rach you are scaring me here. Chandler said

I…I….cheated on you.

Chandler's eyes just opened wide. He was angry but he was hurt at the same time. T

Who was he? Who was he?! Tell me.

It was…was….Ross.

WHAT?! MY BEST FRIEND?! You cheated on me with my best friend in the world? We have a son Rachel! We have a family! When did you do it?!

Last night after we got into a fight.

What?! You cheated on me last night.

Chand-

No stop it. Just leave me alone. How would you like it if I cheated on you?! I love you Rach. But now I don't even know anymore.

Chandler please stop!

No. You broke my heart. You hurt me so much… I….I can't put it into words.

~~Ross's Appartment~~

~~Chandler's POV~~

Hey Ross, I got something for you.

He- I punch Ross.

That's what you get!

Dude why? He ask

You know why! You slept with my fiancé! How could you man?! I have known you since College. How could YOU of all people do this to hurt me, how could you?!

If you were really my friend you wouldn't have slept with Rachel! Don't talk to me, don't call me or email me or even text me. Don't talk to me. Don't try to get in contact with me.

Dude I'm sorry.

It's too late to say you are sorry.

~~Monica's Apartment~~

Monica's POV

***Ross Enters**

He-What happened to you?!

Chandler punched me he said

***I hand him some ice**

Why?  
I did something I don't think Chandler will ever forgive me for

Ross you are scaring me here. What did you do that made Chandler so angry that he punched you?

I..I slept with Rachel.

What?! You slept with Rachel? When?!

Last night. She was at a bar. She was sad since she and Chandler got into a fight. That still doesn't give her any right to cheat on Chandler! How could you do this to Chandler? How could you do this to him?

~~ Few Hours Later~~

Chandler's POV

I am just going back to my former apartment to get my things. I can't see Rachel or anyone.

~~Few Moments Later~~

Well that seems to be everything. I am going to leave a note to everyone which read

Dear Everybody,

I am leaving. I can't be here since the being betrayed by my ex fiancé and my former best friend. I am leaving. Tell Jason I love him. Tell Joey that I hope he makes it big in the acting business. Tell Monica to don't care what everybody says. She will make it big as a chef. I will love and miss you all. But I just need to go away. Tell Phoebe I will miss her and her songs.

Sincerely,

Chandler

~Few Hours Later~

Rachel's POV

I can't find Chandler. Maybe he is at home.

~Rachel's and Chandler's Apartment~

Chandler? Chandler? You hear?

I see a note on the counter.

I read the letter. After I read it I say He left. I just start bursting into tears. I have to show everyone this.

~~Monica's Apartment~~

Everyone was there. Everybody except Ross looks at me angry and shocked and in disbelief. They must know what happened.

Guys I know I am not your favorite person but Chandler left this note and I would guess he left it for all of us.

They each take turns reading the letter. They couldn't believe that Chandler left them.

They were just shocked. They couldn't believe that Ross and Rachel were the reason he left. He left his son because of Rach and Ross betraying him.

* * *

**Guys that's it for this chapter! I told you Chandler wasn't going to be happy. He was going to angry at someone. But I decided to change up my plans and make it that Chandler was upset and Rachel AND Ross. I was going to make it that he was just angry at Rachel but then this idea came to me. I didn't have writers block. I am proud of this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Until Next time! **


	8. California

**Well I have gotten a bit confused on who's saying what so I will be labeling who said what. But last time on What Happened Last Night, Rachel and Chandler had gotten into a fight and Ross bumps into Rachel at a bar and they sleep together and Rachel feels very guilty and tells Chandler. Chandler is too upset on how Rachel betrayed him but even worse was that Ross did so too. So he left with not a single clue on where he went. So it got very interesting didn't it? Well since I couldn't sleep I thought I might as well start on the next chapter so here we go! **

Rachel: It's all my fault Chandler left. We weren't the same 6 anymore. It was well 3 now. Phoebe,Monica and Joey. They kind of abandoned me and Ross. They won't even talk to me or Ross. So I don't know if they could've been in contact with Chandler.

~~Monica's Apartment~~

***Phone rings**

Monica: Hello?  
Chandler: Hey….

Monica: Oh my god Chandler! How are you? Where are you?  
Chandler: I am good. Just still upset. I have had a bad year. Everything was great. But then Kathy cheated on me and then Jason came and I thought everything will be good….but boy was I wrong.

Monica: Look Joey is here and I think you should talk to him.

Chandler: Ok put him on.

Joey: Hello..

C: Hey Joe! How are ya?

J: I am doing well. When are you coming home? I missed my best friend.

C: I'm sorry Joe but I don't think I will ever go back. But I will tell you where I am so you can see me…BUT you can not tell Ross or Rachel. You can tell Pheebs and Mon but not Ross and Rachel. I don't want to hear anything from them. But is Jason good?  
J: Yeah he is doing good. He misses his dad.

C: Well I miss him too but I can't face Rach or Ross. So here I am in LA. I am here. If you can tell Phoebe and Monica that they are invited to come over here if they want. But remember **NO ROSS OR RACHEL**.

J: Ok.

C: And if you have any latest pictures of Jason I would like it if you would bring me some?  
J: Sure. But when will you call again?  
C: Probably tomorrow to see when you guys can come:  
J:Ok talk to ya tomorrow  
Phoebe: What did he say. Did he say where he was?

J:Yeah he is in LA. He wants the 3 of us to visit.

M: Well since Holidays are coming I think we can go as soon as this weekend and we can stay for maybe 3-4 days.

P: Then I guess it's official we will see Chandler this weekend.  
J: But he wants us to not mention this to Ross or Rachel. But he does want a recent photo of Jason.

~~Monica's Apartment Friday ~~

M: You guys ready to go?  
J and P: Yep.

J: LA BABY!

Rachel: Where you guys going?  
M: We are going to Atlantic City for a few days. So we got to go.

***Everyone leaves**

Rachel: That was strange

~~LA Airport~~

C: Can't wait to see my friends. It feels like forever since I have seen them.

***Joey,Monica and Phoebe look for Chandler**

C: Hey over here *waving

J,M,P: Hey Chandler!

C:Well we can chat when we go to my apartment but did any of you guys need to go to baggage claim?  
All: No  
C:Ok well lets go!  
~~Chandler's Apartment~~

All:Wow.

C: I know. Well if you are just like wow thank my mother for letting me use her "vacation" house. She hardly uses it but it has several rooms for you guys.

Well since you guys have probably tired I thought we get Pizza over here while you guys unpack and just relax.

All: wow…..

~~Next Day Back In New York~~

Rachel: I wonder where did everyone really go, did they find out where Chandler is? Well if they did she wouldn't be able to find out since wherever he is he probably doesn't want to see her or Ross. I just wonder where they could be.

Ross: Hey. What's wrong?

Rach: Well I think the guys know where Chandler is and they went to see him but they aren't telling me where he is. They said they were going to Atlantic City but I doubt that's where they truly were.

Ross: Oh well maybe we can look for clues in the apartment

Rach: Well I lost my key so I can't get inside

Ross: But I still have my key.

Rach: Well what are you standing there for lets go!

Ross: Ok, ok no need to be pushy.

~~Monica's Apartment~~

Ross: Well I don't see any travel information or anything lying around.

Rach: *looks where Monica's passport is usually kept Well the passports are missing so I am guessing that Chandler is out of the country. But where is the bigger question

Ross: I don't know but we need to look harder.

Rach: yeah we do. I need to explain everything.

Ross: Don't forget me  
Rach: No offense Ross but I think he wouldn't want to see you

Ross: Yeah I know that but I also need to explain things as well

Rach: Look it looks like they looked up trips to Rome.

Ross: Why Rome?

Rach: I don't know he probably went to eat Italian food.

Ross: Well they call it just food .

*Rach Laughs

Rach: Ok when is the next flight to Rome?

Ross: Umm the next flight is tomorrow at 2pm

Rach: Well looks like I am going to Rome

Ross: So am I

~~Chandler's place~~

C: What if Ross and Rach go into your apartment looking for clues on where I am?

M: Well I took my passport to make them believe that you were out of the country and I looked up flights to Rome. But I deleted anything that could put you here.

C: Thanks. I can't see them right now. 2 woman I thought were perfect for me cheated on me.

M: It's ok. Things will get better.

J: Hey what are you guys talking about

C: Oh I was asking Mon if Ross and Rach were to look clues on where I am and she told me what she did to send them on a wild goose chase.

J: Oh where did "Chandler" go?

M: Rome.

J: The city?!

C: No the restaurant

~~2 days later: Ross and Rach are in Rome~~

Rach: Let's just admit either Chandler left or he is here and just really good in hiding,

Ross: Don't worry we will find him

~~Chandler's Place~~

Everyone was packing they couldn't believe their time seeing their friend came to a end

C: So when are you guys coming back over here?  
M: We are coming back in 2 months we promise

P: Thanks for a great time. I had fun.

J: Man I am going to miss you but it was great seeing you.

C: Don't worry Joe I will call.

J: That's all I wanted to hear right now.

C: Let me take you to airport at least.

All: Ok

They said their goodbyes. It would feel like they were saying goodbye like they would never see each other but they would see each other in 2 months.

~~Several Hours Later: Monica's Apartment~~

M:Well we are home. It was great seeing Chandler wasn't it?

J: Yeah. It was good seeing my good pal again.

P: Same. He looked ok. He seems happy.

~~Ross and Rachel on Plane~~

Rachel: I can't believe we looked everywhere and couldn't find him anywhere.

Ross: Don't worry we will find him.

~~Next Day: Monica's Apartment~~

***Rachel Comes In**

M: Hey, Why are you tired Rach?

R: Oh Jason kept me up.

Rachel looked like the same last time we went to "Atlantic City"

R: Hey did you enjoy Atlantic City?  
M: Oh yeah it was had a great time didn't we?  
J and P: Oh yeah it was great.

Rachel was suspicious on where was Chandler. She knew where but where is he in Rome?

~~Ross's Apartment: Later that same day~~

*Rachel comes in

Ross: Hi! Did they tell you where Chandler was or anything?  
Rach: No but they did act weird.

Ross: Don't worry we will figure something out to see Chandler.

Rach: Yeah I know, it's just hard you know raising a baby by myself. Mon,Joey or Phoebe isn't really talking to me. We do small talk and then you know just leave.

Ross: I know it's tough but we will get our friend back well I will get a friend back while you get hopefully a fiancé or a boyfriend back.

~~Monica's Apartment~~

M: That was a close one. Rach could've found out where Chandler is. We need to think of a plan. Chandler only wants the 3 of us to see him. He doesn't want Ross or Rachel.

P: Yeah we need to think about a plan to make them thin-

*Sound hits the door. Rachel is listening.

Monica takes off her shoes to see through the peephole so whoever it was to not know who it is.

M: *mouths its Rachel.

*Silence but Rachel hears like whispering

M: Well you guys want Chinese?

P and J: Yeah that sounds great.

*Rachel comes in

R: Hey everyone!

*Silence

M: Well we are thinking of going back to Atlantic City in a couple of months.

R: Oh really? Well can I come?

M: Well we don't know **IF** we are even going.

R: Oh well tell me if you guys do go to Atlantic City so I can come,

*Rachel leaves

M: Whew that was a close one. Well looks like we are going to Washington D.C to see Chandler.

Rachel over hears Washington D.C so she goes over to tell Ross

M: *looks through the peephole Ok she is gone. She is probably telling Ross that Chandler is in D.C but he isn't. Well how about we go next month and we let everyone know that we are going to be taking a week off to see Chandler.

All: Sounds good.

J: Well I don't need to tell my boss I need the week off.

P: Well sounds good to go. So we let our boss's know that we will take the week off next month,

~~Ross's Apartment~~

***Rachel comes in**

Rach: Hey I found out where Chandler is!

Ross: Seriously?!

Rach: Yeah I overheard Mon and everyone saying that Chandler is in Washington D.C

Ross: Wait you overheard where?

Rach: Oh outside the door

Ross: They lied

Rach: What?! How do you know

Ross: She knew you listen outside the door so she said Washington D.C to lead us both on that he is in Washington but in reality he isn't and is somewhere else.  
~~1 month later~~

M: Ok you guys ready to go to Washington D.C?

All: Yeah!

R: Where are you guys going? Are you going to Atlantic City without me?

M: No we are going to Washington D.C to see the monuments and such and just learn

R: Oh well good luck!

Rachel was still suspicious of them 3. So she did what her and Ross did last time. Look for clues. And she found it. Chandler was in…

**Ok that's it for this LONG chapter! Did Rachel find out that Chandler is in LA? You have to wait and see! Until next time! **


	9. The Reunion Argument

Hey everybody! Can't believe it has been alittle over a week since this story was last updated. Well we are going to take a look back on what happened last time on this story. Here is the quick rundown on the events from the last chapter. Chandler gets in contact with Monica,Phoebe and Joey. Rachel and Ross are trying to figure out where Chandler is since they know Mon and Pheebs and Joe have been in contact with him. So they find a fake clue but they don't know that it's a fake clue to Paris. But Chandler is actually in California. You should've seen the list of cities I had. I have also been back and forth on if Rachel should find out that Chandler is in Cali. I hope you are happy with the decision. I went from Canada to London. But anyways we last left off on Rachel finding something that MIGHT be a clue on where Chandler is. So here we go!

A/N: Scene is that College party when Rachel and Chandler kissed. It was shown in the reunion episode. I do not own the show or any of the characters but does anyone know if Chandler is for sale?

* * *

Rachel: Ah here it is! Chandler is in…..California. Why California?

~~Flashback~~

*Chandler kisses Rachel

Rachel: Wh-What was that?!

Chandler: I'm in college and in a band.

Rachel: Sure

~~Flashback Over~~

*Ross's Apartment

Rachel: Just found out where Chandler is!

Ross: WHAT?! Really?! Where is he?

Rachel: He is in California!

Ross: Why California?

Rachel: I don't know but we got to go make things right!

* * *

~~Chandler's Apartment Next Day~~

*Knock On The Door

Chandler: Wha-Rachel?

Rachel: Hi Chandler

Chandler: What are you doing here?

Rachel: Looking for you

Chandler: Oh really? Wouldn't your boyfriend be suspicious that his girlfriend is seeing her ex fiancé?

Rachel: Not dating anyone

C: Why? We broke up like 2 -3 months ago?

R: Because I still love you.

C: Too late. I've moved on.

R: What? You've moved on?

C: Yes.

R: But we just broke up. We have a son. Did you forget about Jason?

C: No…..No I haven't. I love him with all my heart. It pains me that because of what happened. I had to leave and not see him and wake up with my fiancé. But things change and people change don't they?

R: What is that supposed to mean?

C: Nothing. How is Jason?

R: He is doing good, misses his father.

C: Well I would love to see him.

R: Ok so when are you moving back to see him?

C: I'm not moving. I am staying here. We could work out a schedule.

R: Chandler! Do you really want to put him through this? Back and forth from NY to here and here to NY?

C: I am not moving back. This is my life.

R: Jason can't live like this! He can't!

C: Well it's not my fault I left because his mother cheated on me!

R: IT WAS A MISTAKE! I STILL LOVE YOU! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!

C: FOR PEOPLE TO STOP CHEATING ON ME!

R: Is that with this is about? You being cheated on twice?

C: No. It's different! You slept with my best friend sorry EX best friend. My fiancé cheated on me!

R: So being cheated on twice is the reason we aren't together?

C: No. It's because you and Ross betrayed me. I can't trust you. I can't trust anyone anymore. I never loved someone as I much as I loved you. But then you told me about you and Ross. I hated that. I couldn't believe I was cheated on again! I can't forgive you if I wanted to.

R: Fine. I'm going to go. Tell Mon an everyone I say hi.

M: WE AREN'T LISTENING!

J: MONICA!

C: Bye Rachel

R: Rachel looks back with teary eyes. Bye Chandler. I'll tell Jason that daddy says hi.

* * *

Guys sorry this chapter was short. But next chapter hopefully will be up tomorrow. Ross and Chandler will talk in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	10. Former Friends Reunited With Arguing

**Here we go! Next chapter of What Happened Last Night! Last time on WHLN Rachel and Chandler had it out about everything. What will happen now that Ross and Chandler talk?**

* * *

~~Ross's Hotel Room~~

Rachel: Hey *sniff

Ross: What happened? Have you been crying?

Rachel: Oh it's Chandler we had it out.

Ross: Rach I'm sorry.

Rach: It's ok. He blames us for him leaving Jason.

Ross: I am not surprised. Know what let me go over and talk to him.

Rach: I don't think he is in the mood.

Ross: I don't care I am going over there.

~~Flashback~~

Rachel: I don't know I just feel like I need one last meaningless fling with the next guy I see

Chandler: *drops cue ball* Oh I'm very sorry I seem to drop my ball

Rachel: yeah?

~~later on that evening~~

*Rachel enters*

Chandler: I'm shocked you came back

R: Don't say anything. Don't say a word. Don't think. I just want you to take me and kiss me and make love to me right here right now.

Friend: Rach Rachel!

R: huh…..wh..what?

Friend: You missed our exit

R: Oh yeah sorry

Friend: Who were ya dreaming about?

R: Oh…..ummm …Barry

Friends: Aww that's cute!

~~Flashback over~~

* * *

~~Chandler's Apartment~~

*knocks on the door

C: For the love of god Rachel leave me alone!

R: Hi

C: What the hell are you doing here? Looking for your girlfriend?

R: We aren't dating and no I am not looking for her

C: Then what the hell are you doing here?

R: I am here to talk to you

C: Stop Rachel and I already talked there is nothing you can do to fix it.

R: Look I know you don't want to talk to me but please just here me out.

C: Fine

*Hall

M: Oh my god Ross is here too!

P: This is not going to end well

*Livingroom

R: Look I know you are still pissed off at me and Rachel. But look she felt horrible after. We never meant to hurt you.

C: If you guys didn't mean to hurt me you wouldn't have slept with my fiancé!

R: Look she was sad and I was just tired from a long day at work and I just consoling her.

C: Just got to ask who made the first move?

R: Ummm….

C: Ross if it was you I swear to god

~~Rachel's Hotel Room~~

Rachel: YOU TOLD HIM I MADE THE FIRST MOVE?!

Ross: I was scared he was going to get pissed at me!

Rachel: LIKE HE WASN'T PISSED BEFORE!

Ross: Look I'm sorry. It would've hurt him more knowing I made the first move he would've beaten the hell outta me!

Rach: yeah blame it all on the fiancé that's good Ross! Great job on handling the situation!

Ross: Look what do you want me to do?!

Rachel: TELL HIM THE TRUTH!

Ross: Look I just got back no way I am going over there again!

Rachel: Look we both go together and tell him how it happened!

Ross: FINE BY ME!

* * *

~~Next Day Chandler's Place~~

*Knock On The Door

C: Hell- no hell no! I said to leave me alone especially you Rach.

Rach: Look Ross needs to tell you something

C: What is it?

Ross: I…I…..I have a confession to make

C: Well?

R: Well Rachel is pregnant

Rach and Chandler: WHAT?!

Rach: Ross what the hell?! Chandler can you give us a few minutes?

C: Sure

Rach: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

R: What do you mean?

Rach: What do you mean? I mean that why are you making me pregnant?!

R: Well I got nervous and pregnant just blurted out!

Rach: You tell him or I will!

R: *sigh FINE

Rach: Ross has something else to tell you

C: What's next? You guys are engaged?

Rach: No…Ross tell him!

R: Ok…..ok…..Rachel's not pregnant. We aren't engaged. But uhhh….Chandler I wasn't totally honest with you about who made the first move

C: What?

R: Rach didn't make the first move…umm….

C: Ross if Rachel didn't make the first move who did?

R:uhh…I (barely audioable)

C: What?!

R: I made the first move.

C: WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU! YOU DID IT! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE RACHEL WAS PREGANT AND THAT SHE MADE THE FIRST MOVE? How could you?!

R: I don't know.

C: Oh stop it! I know you've had a crush on Rachel since the 9th grade! You never liked it that we were together!

Rach: Is….is this true?

R: Yeah

C: I wouldn't doubt he made the first move to split us up!

Rach: Now that I found out this information I wouldn't be to surprised! I was sad that we had that fight and then he came and he just started comforting me! I wouldn't be to shocked if he planned it or just did it to split us up so he can have a chance!

C: Is this true?! Are we getting warmer? Did you make the first move to split us up?!

R: Ummm…...

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Well there we have it! Did Ross planned this? What do you think? I hope you liked this chapter! Until next time….**


End file.
